1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan holders, and particularly to a fan holder capable of alleviating noise disturbances caused by the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a fan is mounted to an electronic device for dissipating large amounts of heat generated by components of the electronic device. The fan is generally mounted to the electronic device via a bracket. The bracket defines two circular openings in opposite sides thereof. An inlet of the fan aligns with one of the openings of the bracket, and an outlet of the fan aligns with the other opening of the bracket.
Generally, the vibration generated from the movement of the fan, along with air passing therethrough, may lead to noise disturbances.
Consequently, it is desired to provide a fan holder capable of alleviating noise disturbances caused by the fan.